Not ready to die
by Jess Gates
Summary: No entendia como la pequeña noticia de que su hermana estaba en el hospital lo podia afectar tanto. Karen... Pensó recordando a su ya no tan pequeña hermana menor riendo debido a sus bromas. Su estomago rugio por el hambre y se pregunto hace cuantos dias no comia nada. Dos dias... Tal vez tres.


**Hola que tal mundo de fanfiction. Esta es una historia que hace un tiempo habia escrito, pero me parece tan mala y dejando tantas cosas tan poco claras, me parecio que era mejor escribirla de nuevo. Asi que aqui me tienen, le agradezco a las personas que habian leido mi version anterior y que estuvieron esperando una continuacion. Les aseguro que esta nueva version no los decepcionara en lo absoluto :D**

**Bueno aqui me tienen y con suerte estare publicando nuevos capitulos los viernes**

* * *

Un nuevo y tranquilo día en la aburrida ciudad de South Park o al menos eso pensaban aquellos amigos que luego de tantos años aun esperaban el autobus en aquella vieja parada. Con sus 17 años ya cumplidos Stan Marsh lo único que deseaba en este mundo era poder terminar el colegio y lo que lo confortaba mas era que por fin su ultimo año estaba terminando. _¿Porque todo tiene que ser tan aburrido? _Pensó mirando a su alrededor buscando algo interesante que ver. Nada, nada.

—Stan se puede saber que mierda miras—le pregunto su amigo ya harto de su comportamiento.

—Estoy aburrido Kyle—.le dijo volviendolo a ver—Amigo nada pasa en este puto pueblo.

—Para que quieres que pase algo en este pueblo si me tienes a mi—le respondio el pelirrojo sin importancia, ocasionando que Stan se sonrojara. _Olvidalo, olvidalo_—Aunque si quieres algo interesante—agrego—porque no molestas al emo que viene alla—le dijo señalando a un rubio que se veia a lo lejos.

—Dioses Kyle, podrias olvidar lo de los emos ¡eso fue hace ocho años!—le reclamo molesto.

—Tu eres el que no sigue adelante, quien es el que sigue molesto con Wendy por haberlo votado—le respondio, mas concentrado mirando su celular que procesando lo que acababa de decir—¿Stan? ¿Oye amigo, que tienes?—le dijo levantando su vista del celular por el repentino silencio de su amigo—Oh por favor Stan, sabes que estoy jodiendo—le dijo ya preocupado.

—¡Callate Kyle! ¡¿Que no ves que ese famoso "emo" tuyo es Kenny?!—le dijo totalmente concentrado en el pobre de sus amigos—Espera...¿que fue lo que dijiste?

—Nada, nada en lo absoluto—_Salvado por Kenny, tendre que agradecerselo despues. _Pensó para volver su vista hacia su amigo rubio.

—¿¡Kenny!?—grito Stan. _No puede ser Kenny, no puede ser Kenny, todos menos él. _Pensaba preocupado. No podia ser su amigo (el de la eterna sonrisa) aquel rubio vestido de negro que venia ahi, no podia ser su pervertido amigo aquel que venia allá, sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se rehusaba a creerlo, mas bien no podia creerlo. No podia hasta que lo vio bien.  
El pelo rubio descontrolado, la parka (aunque de distinto color), los ojos celestes. Era él... _¿Como puede ser posible?—_¿Kenny, que tienes?—le pregunto al rubio cuando paso frente a ellos, a lo que el rubio respondio con una sola mirada. Una sola mirada sin vida, sin motivacion en la vida, sin esperanzas, una mirada vacía y siguio con su camino. _¿Porque? _Se preguntaba. _Si nada lo afectaba, nada lo hacia estar triste, nada le quitaba esa sonrisa. ¿Que le pudo pasar? Si él era el que sonreia por todos nosotros..._

* * *

Porque no se sentia vivo, por que se sentia como si nada le importara en la vida. No entendia como la pequeña noticia de que su hermana estaba en el hospital lo podia afectar tanto. _Karen... _Pensó recordando a su ya no tan pequeña hermana menor riendo debido a sus bromas. Su estomago rugio por el hambre y se pregunto hace cuantos dias no comia nada. _Dos dias... Tal vez tres. _No recordaba y a decir verdad no tenia cabeza para pensar en eso. _No me importa de por si..._ ¿En que momento le habia dejado de importar el mismo? Otra cosa que no recordaba para la lista.

—McCormick—escucho que lo llamaron—debo admitir que se te ve mejor el negro—.le dijo Craig, el personaje principal de muchas de sus fantasias sexuales. No le respondio y tampoco tenia intencion de hacerlo con alguien, pero darle una mirada no le haria daño. _No importa que tan mal este, él siempre va a ser mi deseo. _Pensó y por primera vez en el dia dejo de pensar en su hermana—.Maldicion pervertido de mierda, podrias dejar de verme como si quisieras follarme en este instante—le dijo dandole su famosa seña con el dedo.

—Callate Fucker, no tengo ganas de verte hoy—le dijo con toda la arrogancia que pudo. _Karen..._

—Como si me importaran tus problemas pedazo de mierda—le dijo con su habitual expresion fria. _Eres un estupido Craig, y yo pensando que tu me ibas a entender._ Pensó y empezo a caminar hacia ningun lugar—¿A donde vas? Acaso te dije que te fueras—le dijo deteniendolo de un brazo, mientras que Kenny cerraba su puño intentando controlar su colera.

—Craig imbecil sueltame—le dijo furioso. A lo que el pelinegro respondio golpeandolo en el estomago.

—No me des ordenes pervertido—le dijo igual de molesto que Kenny. Ocasionando que el rubio le diera un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendole la nariz.

_Porque soy tan estupido de haber querido confiar en ti. _Pensó cuando ya estuvo lo suficiente lejos de Craig y de los demas. _Pero era obvio que no les importaria, por que ustedes no saben nada, tu no sabes nada. Y yo no soy nadie. Perdona Karen, que mal hermano tienes. _Saco de su mochila la pistola que a veces cargaba con él y la apunto hacia su cien, preparandose para disparar. _Pero de verdad necesito respuestas..._

* * *

**Lo cambie un poco, pero intente dejarlo parecido para aquellos que ya lo habian leido lo pudieran reconocer.**

**Gracias por leer, me merezco un rewiew?**

**Nos leemos el viernes**

**Jess **


End file.
